unforgivable acts
by humour girls
Summary: Cammie has a secret,will she tell Zach?.Zach is lying to cammie,will he tell the truth?OR will they find out the hard way?
1. Chapter 1

POV"Are i

Cam's POV

"Are you alright in there?"Macey asked

"Yeah I'm fine."I answered

But knew I wasn't,around here the one with the strong is definately wrong.

**flashback**

We graduated fliping money into the air at The Gallagher bcame a fashion designer designing new disgiuses for the became cmbat trainer for is a computer hacker for the CIA. I became a doctor for both CIA amd MI5(I was that good).If you wanna know,the Blackthorne Boys are still Blackthorne Boys saying that they kill for good but its still well...I dnt really know what he does,he never told and I are still evening Zach and I went for a date,he took me to the beach and had then walked and talked as he took me to m I walked into my apartment there were roses was standing by my side when he kneeled down on one knee and took out a small velvet box and opened it.

Zach's POV

As took out the ring I saw a spark in her eyes and a tear dropped down her cheek.

"Gallagher Girl,will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes!"She screamed as loud as her voice could go especially since she was crying. I slid the ring on her finger looking at her eyes dance with ecxitement. I picked her up she didn't fight probably not know what I was about to do to her. I carried her upstairs and threw her on the the bed.

"Gallagher Girl I'm going to the bathroon I will be back in a second."

Cam's POV

Zach went into the bathroom leaving me alone llying on the bed. He came back wearing as a shirtless builder. He was in full uniform(ecxept for his shirt) and when I say full uniform I mean baggy pants,straps,gumboots and a helmet. His abs were glistening like he had just oiled them. He looked like a total building sex god. He was making me wet.

Zach's POV

Her eyes were wide open and her jaw was on the floor(not really). I was definitely making her wet.

I smirked and asked

"Like what you see Mrs Goode?"

She jumped on me and I attacked her lips,I put her legs around my waist and climbed back on the bed. We kissed as we undressed each other. My lips never left hers for even a minute, I was exploring her body with my hands. Both of our eyes were filled with pure lust. I took off her bra and cupped her perferct sized boobs in my hands. I started nibbling at her nipples. I took off her red lacy thong and touched her wet fold. I looked her in the eyes when I suddenly slid two of my fingers into her,that made her arch and it turned me on. She unsteadily pulled my boxers down,she them gasped at my dick as if she had just seen a monster.

I hovered above her,she opened her legs and trust into her. She yelped,this is amazing.

"Harder,Zach,harder!"She commanded

I obeyed and went harder and faster. I pushed my cock in as far as possible. Next thing I know we were fucking sos badly that we were both moaning. She kept moaning one word "Zach"

We both fought for dominance. And ofcourse I won. She let me enjoy my victory. I wasalmost at my climax and I could tell she was too but then...

The doorbell rang.

**People this is our first lemon so pls review if it was good tell us and if it was bad tell us our mistake. As I said before pllllllllllsssssssss review!**

**-peace out **

**-Humour Girls**


	3. truth

I panicked and I think Zach did too. Then we heard

"Hey man,Zach open up."

Jonas and Grant were here.

"Open up before I bust this door open!"

Bex and the girls too! We parted and I changed the sheets as fast as I could. Zach went to change and whem I was done I did the same. We ran downstairs and opened th door casually.

"Hey you guys."

"So what were you doing,taking so long to open the door?"Liz asked.

"Isn't it obvious,they were having sex. Can't you smell it."Bex said/laughed

"I think we need a shower." I said while everyone else laughed.

"Yeah," Zach said "You can help yourself to the snacks in the kitchen,we'll be right down."

**flashback over**

I'm still in the bathroom puking my brains out. Remembering what happened gives me a basic idea of what's happening to me.

I think I'm pregnant.

Now the hard part,getting tested. Then the harder part,getting my results and the hardest part...telling Zach. After taking forever to come out,Macey and I went to the clinic amd on the way I told her my suspitions. She reassured me saying that I'll be okay. The doctor drew some blood and made some test. He came back with a smile on his face.

"It came in positive."

Macey's POV

OH MY GOD! Cammie's pregnant. I couldn't believe what I heard. Usually Cammie is the careful one. I turned to look at her, I couldn't read her emotions,it looked like a mixture of happiness,sadness,excitement and guilt.

Zach's POV

I was at the bar with Jonas and Grant.

"Why did Preston have to join us?" Grant asked annoyed. He was getting angrier and angrier because Preston kept saying

"This place is dusty." and "Why don't they clean the toilets."We've been talking about Cammie and I getting marries in 6 months time. Grant was going on about my bachelor party and having strippers there. Preston is also coming along. I know it makes me wanna scream too.

Grant's POV

I was going crazy with Preston complaining about everything that it drove me to grab him by his shirt.

"Hey man! What are you doing that's my favourite shirt!"

"Really Preston really! Is this your favourite shirt?!"

"No,not really."Preston said with a sigh. I put him down and did my calming down routine. Woo saa!

"Hey dude!" Zach said when I accidently spilled his drink."Watch it!"I sat down ignoring him.

"So...what's going to happen on the mission?"Zach asked.

"Simple,we just have to get a document." I answered."Oh." He answered. What he didn't know was that the mission was to get laid. I know...I know,he's getting married but he must enjoy his last few months of being single.

Cam's POV

I didn't know how to feel. Happy or sad. What I kept thinking about was 'how's Zach going to take this','is he gonna be happy or sad' or 'will he run away and leave me to raise our child alone'. My thoughts scared me so I made a decision. I won't tell Zach until it started to show. Macey and I walked back to my apartment in silence, I asked Macey not to tell a soul about this.

**We want to give a big,huge thank you to fangirl4eva for the review. She was our first one and thanks to all the people who favourites our story and pls review. Tell us what you think about our story plssssssssssssssssss review!**

**-peace out**

**-humour girls**


	4. mistakes

1 week later

Grant's POV

We were at the airport waiting for our flight to board. I was so excited. I just can't wait. This is the best mission EVER. Our flight was boarding and we boarded. BTW(by the way) the flight attendents are hot. Sorry Bex.

Zach's POV

We arrived in Las Vegas 2 hours later. I think I know why this mission is so important,Las Vegas is the city of wrong doing. There are probably some important documents in the wrong hands. Not that ours are good. We got an amazing hotel which isn't what we usually get.

"Zach" Grant called

"Yeah."

"The mission starts at nine pm sharp."

"Okay'what's the dress code."

"Something casual,like you going to the beach."

Wow we were really undercover this time. When Jonas came out of the shower,Grant went in. Then I took a shower. Last and definitely least Preston took one too. Yeah I know,why is he here. Well...we had to take him as cover.

Jonas' outfit

-blue shorts

-coconut printed shirt

-sandals

Grant's outfit

-red shorts

-plain black shirt

Preston's outfit

-all white(white linen pants,white linen shirt,white leather sandals)

-(so predictable)

My outfit

-all black(black 3-qaurters pants,black v-neck shirt,black Levis trainers and black tinted sunglasses)

I'm not predictable

The private island was amazingly beautiful. We went into the beach house.

"Stop."We all stopped walking

"What?" I asked Grant

"Take your steps carefully,there might be traps."Grant warned

"In a beach house." I laughed

I walked on towards the end of the room.

CLICK

"What was that?"I asked,but no-one answered. I looked back to see Grant,Jonas and Preston gone. Out of the blue hands pushed me. I fell into a chair. Bright lights flashed on. Girls started walking around me and they were pretty. I guess they were proffessional models. They had now started dancing around my friends and I.

"What's going on?" I asked Grant.

"Your bachelor party, what else?" He answered

"Have a drink." He then added. A beautiful brunette girl came and served us drinks

"Orange juice?"I asked

"No, a mixture of all juices,a speciallity on our island." Said the mysterious girl.

Photographer's POV

The guys drank down their drinks even though they didn't know what was in them. We put a small drug in it, it can intoxicate within 5 minutes and ends after a few hours but you forget what happened within those hours. I took out my camera and started snapping pictures. These pictures are hot,I think I will post them on internet and a few social networks like Facebook.

**What do you guys think. What do you think will happen? We will not update till we get lots and lots of reviews!so pls are new writers so pls correct us if we make any mistakes we promise we will read and review your stories if you have any!pls review! We wil continue to write long messages till we get a lot of reviews and we wil annoy you!so pls review**

**-spoiler alert**

**What wil happen to the boys?**

**-haha didn't really give you a spoiler did we?review and you shall read **

**-peace out**

**-humour girls**


	5. Chapter 5

Macey's POV

I was busy on the gossip website looking for the hottest,latest news. There was a headline which stated:

"Boys with the best party,feel sorry if they have girlfriends."

What an interesting story maybe I should read it.I clicked on the link and read the story. It was so embarassing,I do feel sorry for them they are in deep shit with their girlfriends.I scrolled to the bottom and found some pics, isn't that...

Liz's POV

I received a message from Macey. I clicked on it and it said:

"Check this out asap,bout da guys!"

I then realised that the message had a link attached to it so I opened it.

I read a story on how guys went on a bachelor's party and how people felt sorry for their girlfriends they cheated on. But I still didn't get why this was so important, until I saw the pictures after that story. What I saw was unbelievable! Jonas!...had!...his!...face!...in!...this blondies boobs! Whty is he doing this,I don't uderstand.

Bex's POV

I received a message from Macey. I clicked on it and it said:

"Check this out asap,bout da guys!"

I then realised that the message had a link attached to it so I opened it.

I saw a story on cheating guys and didn't read it. To me pictures made more sense.

What the heck was that bastard thinking!untying that sluts bra with his teeth. He is so gonna get it when he gets home!

Macey's POV

I can't believe that this asshole could do such a thing,last time I saw him he was a wimp, now look at him kissing a girl who was FUBAR(fucked up beyond all recognition). What he was gettin from me...he aint getting again.

Cam's POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Zach with a braless brunette girl on his lap,his hands around her waist.I can't believe that dickhead. I was so upset I smashed the laptop with my fist.

Jonas' POV

I'm so excited,can't wait to see my girlfiend.

Preston's POV

OMG!I'm so horny, I vant wait to get in bed with Macey. Give her thr best night of her life.

Grant's POV

I'm missing Bex so much,can't wait to touch her warm body.

Zach's POV

Can't wait to cuddle with my gallagher girl.

Jonas' POV

I opened the door and the lights were off. What a relief,she's sleeping. I'm so hungry I went to the fridge and opened it checking what was inside. Thank goodness a drumstick. I started to hungrily chew on it when CLICK. I turned around to see Liz.

"Hey hon." I said

Liz's POV

"Where were you,Jonas?" I asked him.

"I went on a mission,hon." Jonas answered still chewing his piece of drumstick.

"Okay well is this the time to come home?"

"No." He said in a sad voice.

I put the pictures on the table.

"What's this Jonas?"

"Ah! I can explain."

"Explain! Jonas! Explain!"

"I'm sorry."

"Just get out of my house Jonas and don't come back."I shouted at him.

"Then can I at least another drumstick."

"No Jonas. Just! Go!"

Jonas' POV

"Then can I at least have another drumstick?"I asked. How dumb was I, asking for a drumstick and not apologizing.

"No Jonas. Just! Go!"

That last part came out as a sob.I walked out the door, my head hanging. As I walked out I could hear her crying. I broke her heart and in the process mine broke too.

Grant's POV

I opened the door, it was silent and the lights were off. This isn't right,normally Bex was sitting on the sofa watching action or horror movies till midnight. It was only ten.I went upstairs,the lights in our room were on,okay time to go see my beautiful Bex. I find Bex lying on he bed,wearing a naughty police woman costume. She knows how get things heated up.

"Hey my muscle man."

"Hey,babe."

"Where were you Grant,I've been waiting all night."

"Don't worry baby,I'm here now."I said nibbling on my lip.

"Come closer, I need to teach you a lesson for coming hone late."

I giggled and went closer to her. She pushed me on the bed and started kissing me. When she got up I realised that I was hancuffed to the bed. She's getting really naughty today.

"You've been a very naughty boy,Grant." She said pulling out a whip and whipping the floor.

Bex's POV

"You've been a very naughty boy,Grant." I said pulling out the whip and whipping the floor.

"And I'm gonna sought you out." I said naughtily. I took the remote and switched on the TV.

"So you want us to watch porn together first."

"Ofcourse." I said in a sweet voice. Then he saw it,the picture of himself untying that bitch's bra. He was shocked.I switched off the TV.

"So," I said sweetly "still in the mood?"

"Bex I can explain." He said nervously

"Explain Grant."

"Ok well, I was drunk!"

"You were drunk,that's all you got!"I shouted

"Well...that's the truth."

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"But I can't."

"Why?"

"Partly because I don't have a place to go and because I'm handcuffed to the bed."

"Oh." I said kind of embarrassed.I took off the handcuffs and looked at him with disappointment.

"Get out I don't wanna see you again."

Grant's POV

I walked out with my head down. Those words'I don't ever wanna see you again' hung heavy over me.I'm sorry Bex,but I should have said that to her. I guess its too late. But some say 'beter late than never' so I turned around and opened my mouth.

"I don't want your sorries and if you were gonna apologize apology not exepted."

Preston's POV

I'm so horny and I wanna get it on with Macey. This isn't usually me,I'm the one who always disagrees to what the others say about sex. I believe when you have it. It should be slow and romantic but tonight I felt that it should change. I wanna screw her so badly she musnt be able to walk the next day. When I got to there were suitcases at the door. I wonder who left them there? I took my keys out and unlocked the door. She was awake and I'll make sure she stays awake for the whole night. Something was slammed into my chest, it was pictures...and I was on them...kissing a girl who was FUBAR,she's really ugly. How did I end up kissing her.

"Go away,and never come back here!" She said as she slammed the door in my face. I'm doomed, I just lost my girlfriend and my cock is killing me,geuss I'm not getting any relief. Worst. Day. Ever.

Zach's POV

I was driving towards our apartment in a cab. It stopped by the driveway and from the window I could see clothes falling out from our apartment window. Hey...isn't that my underwear. It swayed in the air like a falling paper and landed on the windsheild. The cab driver turned and asked

"Is that yours sir?"

"No." I lied. Who would say yes to an underwear with a huge hole in the butt, it was my worst but gallagher girl loved that underwear,she said that it showed my butt really well.

"Ok." He said as he switched the wipers on. There goes the underwear I used to strip for gallagher girl in. Goodbye underwear. I prayed the driver and got out of the cab.

"Thanks." I said

"Youngsters." I heard him say.I ran up the driveway and screamed

"Gallagher girl! Stop throwing clothes out of the window."

I opened the door to our apartment.I found her by our bedroom,sitting on the floor crying. I sneaked up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"What's wrong gallagher girl?" I asked in a soothing voice.

"Leave me alone Zach!"She yelled at me.

"What's wrong,what the hell did I do wrong?"I asked upset.

"How could you Zach?" She asked in a sad voice. She threw a picture at me. It hit the floor, I bent over to pick it up. I picked it up and saw why she was upset. It was me with a brunette girl who was sitting on my lap and my hands around her waist and to top it off,she wasn't wearing a top or bra.

"Gallagher girl I-" she didn't let me finish

"Zach don't you dare think I'm one of those you can play with,if you want one than go buy a barbie." She said upset. I've never seen her so upset. By now she was throwing things at me. I started to back away.

"Get out Zach before I start throwing glass at you!" I left and I heard her crying, before I closed the door I looked at her one more time before saying

"I'm sorry." And closed the door behind me.

YOU ARE SO DEAD GRANT.

**Cliffy! or is it? Who cares but it still keeps you at suspense! Sorry for not updating so long was grounded. We would like to get some reveiws about the girl's reactions did you like it or not? A shout-put for wittykittylizzie thanks for the reveiws we appreciate it. No updates till we get at least five more reviews,we are new writers really need the incouragement!thanks and review!**

**-peace out**

**-humour girls**


	6. grievings

Preston's POV

Jonas and I were sitting at the bar ready to kill Grant. Jons was pissed.

"I'm going to kill you Grant."Jonas said as Grant walked in.

"Im sorry ,Bex broke up with me too,you know. Hurt."

"I don't care,my sweet Liz is crying because of you." At that moment Jonas was cringing his face in a funny way.

"Dude,hey Jonas,you constipated." We all burst out laughing including Jonas. Something made me turn around and llok at the door. It was Zach. He...looked...furious.

"Grant,I think you should stop laughing now." I said nervously.

"Why dude?" He asked still laughing.

"Turn around." Grant turned around just in time to receive a punch from Zach. Then Zach grabbed Grant and knee-ed him in the stomach. He was about to punch him again but Jonas and I held him back.

"Stop it Zach!" I shouted. Zach finally calms down and we all order a beer. I then helped Grant clean his nose. We spent the next few minutes grieving over what happened. This day sucks.

"Guys do you think they'll forgive us." I asked

"No."

"Nah."

"I don't thimk so."

Then to top off everything the song 'Let her go by Passenger' sterted playing

_Well you only need the light when its burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let he go_

_Only know you've been high when you feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you missing home_

_Only know you love her whan you let her go..._

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_Well you only need the light when its burnong low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only kow you've been high when you feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you missing home_

_Only know you love her let her go..._

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never touvh and never to keep_

_Caus you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when its burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go..._

_And you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Well you let her go _

_Cause you only need the light when its burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

We were so silent thinking that our girlfriends are not gonna come back

"This day really is a bad day.1st,I organise a bachelor party and it goes terribly wrong,2nd,I loose the best girlfriend in the world,3rd,my best friend punches me in the can this day get any worse?"

Right after Grat said that as if on cue, a big truck came and crushed Grants car(it was a Porshe. Ouch!)

"Oh come on!" Grant yelled. The driver of the truck came out. It was an old lady with a walking stick. Grant walked outside while we watched from the window.

"Oh my I'm sorry young man." She said. We laughed

"That guy has is much of bad luck." Zach said. We laughed harder. Grant came back in and sat down facing away from all of us.

"What wrong man?" Jonas asked.

"Old lady hit you with a stick?" I asked. We laughed at the joke. We noticed his shoulders shaking. He must not want to show us he's laughing bacause of the situation he's in. That was...well until a drop of water hit on to the table. Everybody at the table went silent. OMG is Grant...crying.

**Yeah we know unbelievable right,Grant crying. Well give more reveiws and we give more story. I didn't think it was nessessary to write all the lyrics but my partner in crime I mean writing thought so.**

**"No we should..." blah blah blah!**

**Please read and review**

**(Don't tell people that we also partners in crime,its a secret people shouldn't !)**

**-peace out**

**-humour girls**


End file.
